


Wenn Sherlock Besuch bekommt

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Irene Adler besucht Sherlock. Das ungewöhnliche Paar hat seine ganz eigene Sprache um zu kommunizieren.





	Wenn Sherlock Besuch bekommt

**Author's Note:**

> Dies war meine allererste Geschichte, die ich je im Bereich der Fanfiction geschrieben habe. Für mich war es ein Experiment, wie ich mir den Kontakt zwischen Irene und Sherlock vorstellen könnte, mit all ihren Eigenheiten.
> 
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß!
> 
> Sherlock is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Es saß in seinem Sessel, als sie die Feuertreppe hoch stieg. Sie wusste es, er würde dort sitzen und sich mit einem Klienten unterhalten. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, so war zwischen 10 und 14 Uhr seine „Bürozeit“, zu der er Klienten empfing.  
Sie blickte durch den schmalen Spalt, den der Vorhang des Fensters zum Hinterhof geöffnet war. Sie sah niemanden. Wie sie erwartet hatte. Das Fenster war einen Klimmzug über ihr, die Treppe ging noch ein Stockwerk höher. Doch sie wollte nicht Johns Zimmer besuchen. Sie zog sich auf das schmale Fensterbrett und lauschte kurz. Sie konnte wie erwartet nichts hören. Leicht drückte sie gegen das Fenster, und ja, wie sie erhofft hatte, war es nicht verriegelt. Es war Sherlocks Art zu zeigen, dass er sie erwartete. Sie öffnete das Fenster weit genug, um leise auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Sie konnte Stimmengemurmel hören. Lautlos schloss sie das Fenster – und verriegelte es. Niemand sonst würde diesen Eingang heute nutzen.  
Sie schlich sich zur Schlafzimmertür und lauschte:  
„...rannte einfach so davon. Dann habe ich nichts mehr sehen oder hören können.“  
„Ja.“ sagte Sherlock sachlich, aber ungeduldig, „Beschreiben Sie mir seine Schuhe. Und hatte er gefrühstückt?“  
Auch ohne die Türe zu öffnen konnte sie das verwirrte Gesicht des Klienten vor sich sehen. Sie ging zu Sherlocks Bett und legte sich hin. Sherlock würde ihr die Lösung eh später erzählen, also musste sie sich nicht weiter anstrengen zuzuhören. Außerdem war sie müde von der anstrengenden Reise und dem untergetaucht sein.

Sie erwachte durch Geigenmusik. Die feine Melodie drang leise an ihre Ohren, und sie verstand das Zeichen, dass Sherlock nun Zeit für sie hatte. Sie streckte sich und griff sich Sherlocks Morgenmantel. Sie wusste, er würde nichts sagen, und es war ihre Art Kontakt zu ihm herzustellen. Die Schlafzimmertüre öffnete sich leise quietschend und sie betrat das Wohnzimmer, während Sherlock weiter auf der Geige spielte. Wie gewöhnlich blickte er dabei aus dem Fenster. Geschmeidig nahm sie auf Johns Sessel Platz und lauschte der Musik. Nach einiger Zeit merkte sie, wie die Melodie sich zu „ihrer“ verwandelte. Sie lächelte. Es war Sherlocks wortlose Art zu zeigen, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete.  
Nach einer Weile klang die Melodie aus und Sherlock senkte die Geige. Stille kehrte ein.  
„Nun... Erkläre mir, warum das Frühstück.“ durchbrach sie die Stille.  
„Ist es nicht offensichtlich?“ fragt Sherlock und drehte sich endlich um. Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und sah sie gewohnt ausdruckslos und konzentriert an.  
„Hilf mit auf die Sprünge“ bat sie, stand auf und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Somit saß sie zu seiner Seite und konnte mit ihm in seinen Fall eintauchen. Sherlock begann ausführlich und gestenreich zu beschreiben, wie sich der Fall abgespielt haben musste. Seine scharfe Logik ließen von einem Schluss auf den anderen folgen, und seine Ausführlichkeit zeigte, dass er sie an seinen Überlegungen teilhaben lassen wollte. Während er sich in seinen Deduktionen verlor, rutschte sie auf den Boden neben seinen Sessel und blickte ihn an. Sie folgte fasziniert seinen Ausführungen bis zum Schluss. Er kam zum Ende und sah sie wieder an.  
Sie schwieg. Er ebenso. Sie blickten sich in die Augen und verloren kein weiteres Wort. Sie schwelgte in der Intelligenz und in der Unantastbarkeit ihres Gegenübers, und er verlor sich in der unergründlichen Rätselhaftigkeit ihrer Person.  
„Essen?“ hauchte sie schließlich, streckte ihre Hand aus und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seinen Handrücken. Unbewegt beobachtete er ihre Bewegung und erwiderte leise: „Nicht hungrig...“. „Dachte ich mir...“ flüsterte sie zurück. Sie sahen sich einen weiteren Moment stumm an, ihre Hand auf seiner ruhend.  
„Du musst gehen?“ meinte er leise. „Ja.“ antwortete sie, auch wenn es früher war als sonst. Heute konnte sie nichts riskieren. Er stand auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie folgte ihm und ging an ihm vorbei zum Fenster. Sie nahm den Morgenmantel ab und warf ihn achtlos aufs Bett.  
„Bringst du ihn mir nicht zurück?“ fragte er sarkastisch und zugleich auf die ihm mögliche Weise aufmerksam und liebevoll. „Ich hole ihn mir wieder“ antwortete sie und setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett. Sie machte Anstalten sich vom Fensterbrett auf die Feuerleiter hinunter zu lassen, doch Sherlock streckte seine Hand aus. Sie blickte ihn an und ergriff sie, und zum Abschied half er ihr aus dem Fenster. Ohne erneut zu ihr hinab zu blicken schloss er das Fenster – und verriegelte es. Er wusste, wann sie wieder kommen wird. Und dann würde er das Fenster unverriegelt lassen.


End file.
